1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus to which a detachable interchangeable lens is mounted to perform photographing, and to a photographing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices with a photographing function and photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras have put image processing to full use to enable favorable photographing in various kinds of photographing scenes.
Further, by mounting and detaching interchangeable lenses that have various features to such kind of photographing apparatuses and utilizing the interchangeable lenses for photographing, it is possible to further extend the range of photographing scenes.
The greater the kinds of such interchangeable lenses that are available, the wider the range of needs that can be satisfied, and therefore many manufacturers have prepared a large line-up of interchangeable lenses.
Meanwhile, according to an example of the conventional art that is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-5240, a detachable second memory is provided in addition to a first memory that is built into a camera, and a switch is provided that stores data recorded in the second memory in the first memory.
Thus, there is also a trend to provide a memory inside a device.
The aforementioned example of the conventional art is configured so that photographic data that has been photographed with another camera or the like and recorded in a second memory can be easily stored in a first memory built into the camera in question.
As in the aforementioned example of the conventional art that is described in an official gazette, in the case of a digital camera or a portable telephone, in many cases in a dedicated memory card is exclusively used for recording images.
This is because a memory card can be easily removed from a photographing apparatus main body, and consequently can be easily passed to another device such as a printer, a personal computer (PC), or a camera.